T'was Love At First Sight
by Ramenshinigami
Summary: This is just a taiviet fanfic about Lein meeting Tai at a strip club. Bleh, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Lien, It'll be fun." Moaned Elizabeth. It was Lien's 18th birthday and she planned on have a quite relaxed afternoon with her friends discussing future career ideas. But when she and her boyfriend, Gilbert arrived they completely rejected that idea. Lien cringed at the thought of where Elizabeth was suggesting they go. To the local strip club. Lien was the only single without a crush in her friendship group, and her friends were starting to get suspicious. It was getting late and Lien was not the type to argue, even when she wasn't tired.

"Fine." She sighed, losing her temper a little. She knew Elizabeth was relentless so there was no point in arguing with her. As she spoke, she got up to fetch her coat, along with the others.

Lien looked up at the large flashing sign that read 'Black Velvet'. She let out a shaky breath and pushed the door open. Her jaw hit the floor as she walked inside, there were women in tiny bikinis everywhere. Lien felt her face heat up. Gilbert chuckled,

"Oh yeah, and Lien, I booked you in to have a lap dance by the best stripper here" Gilbert smirked and looked over to where Elizabeth was situated. She was by one of the platforms already chucking 1 dollar bills at one of the girls. The girl was exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was short and blonde, styled into a bob and she wore and blue Alice band to keep the rest of her hair out of her detailed face. The majority of men where around that woman, probably due to the fact that she had the biggest boobs Lien had ever seen. The Asian girl looked away, suddenly feeling very insecure and nervous. If her father found out about this, she would never be able to live it down.

A finger tapped on Lien's shoulder and she spun around so fast she could have got whiplash. Behind her stood a girl who was shorter than her. She had long, silky brown hair with a couple of fake flowers pinned on either side. Lien's eyes automatically panned downwards. She was wearing the cutest underwear Lien had ever seen. It was frilly and pink with little bows around the hem of the fabric. The pink knee high socks didn't help Lien's embarrassed situation. She tried to find the right words to say without stuttering.

"Er…Um…sorry" she managed to whisper.

"There's no need to apologise. Hey, you're Lien right?," Lien nodded slightly, feeling slightly faint. "Ah, good. My name is Mei and you have booked me for a lap dance, if I am not mistaken."


	2. Chapter 2

Lien froze. 'WHAT?' she thought 'why must it be her? shes too pretty for me…' Her trail of thought was cut short by Mei pulling her into a more secluded place. The shorter girl opened a room which looked like a games room. There were multi coloured bean bags scattered around everywhere. The walls were painted a baby pink. Mei felt Lien relax and she couldn't help her beaming smile.

"Please, take a seat," Mei offered. Lien immediately obliged sitting in what seem to be the comfiest chair in the room. The beautiful girl in the lingerie lazily skipped to the stereo and turned it on. It started playing an upbeat song. "All you have to do is relax. Don't worry I'm also nervous, I've never done this to such a beautiful girl like you…" Lien could have sworn that she saw a slight blush on Mei's cheeks but it was nothing compared to her own blush.

Mei started to strut over to Lien, dancing slightly to the music. As she edged closer to Lien the taller girl could just see how perfect she was. She wasn't tall or short, just average. The underwear shaped her body perfectly showing off her beautiful curves. Mei wasn't skinny she was on the slightly chubby side, but Lien thought this made her even more beautiful. Her hair swayed elegantly as she danced to the music and her large brown eyes glazed with lust. She was just about to sit on Lien's lap until-

"Wait," said Lien quietly. Mei looked at the other, a look of slight worry on her face. " I am truly so sorry. You see I just think you're so beautiful…and that I think you're amazing at what you do and I don't want you to stop and…" Mei giggled slightly.

"We don't have to do this, Lien," Why did that name feel so right when she said it? It was like it was…meant to be. Lien nodded quickly and stood up feeling slightly better. "Here, take this." Mei handed a piece of paper to Lien. The taller Asian was just about to open it when Mei gave her a small, yet loving kiss on the cheek. Lien blushed and smiled slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment. Mei skipped out of the room, leaving the other alone.

Lien stood there for a good 5 minutes until she realised she need to get home. She shoved the piece of paper into her trouser pocket and headed out, in search for her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Lien's heart was racing. She started to panic as she couldn't find her friends. Lien scanned the crowd carefully. She gasped as she saw Elizabeth making out with the blonde stripper from before. The Asian suddenly wondered where Gilbert was. Would he be angry if he found out?

She slowly walked to one of the empty tables with what was probably a drunken man sleeping on the table top. Pulling out one of the pink coloured chairs, she looked at the plastered man. Gilbert. His face was pressed against the table and she was sure he was snoring, rather loudly. She giggled as the sight, and decided to pull out her cell phone and take a picture of the German.

Elizabeth finally found the decency to stop making out with one the strippers and she looked over to where Lien was sitting. The Hungarian skipped over, stumbling here and there presumably drunk. When Elizabeth reached the table she grinned.

"How did it go?" She asked, sitting down to stable herself. Lien shuffled her feet, nervously. Should she tell the truth?

"It was really fun. Er…she's a really good dancer…" She managed to say. Elizabeth let out a loud laugh.

"I knew it! You two look so cute together," She snorted, then looked over to Gilbert. She flicked his face. "Wake up, lazy." This caused Gilbert to groan and open his eyes. The suddenly he burst out crying. Lien was confused so she just did what she thought was best. She rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"My…My girlfriends…a lesbian…" He managed to choke out. Elizabeth chuckled.

"You just realised? Wow, you need glasses." Lien bit her lip to stop her from laughing. Elizabeth and Gilbert had been going out for 11 months. They were more like best buddies who mistook their like for love. Elizabeth had been complaining to Lien about how she wanted to break up with her boyfriend for a couple of months now.

After a couple of minutes, Gilbert stopped crying. He rubbed his eyes.

"Can we still be friends? Just like the good old days?" He said, looking at Elizabeth with puppy eye. Elizabeth nodded. There was no way those two would ever stop being friends. They often had arguments, but that was just because they cared for each other and they wanted what was best for the other.

Lien decided it was best to hail a taxi since she was the only one out of the friends who could walk properly without throwing up on the sidewalk or falling over.

They all got into the taxi and Lien gave the address to her home. Gilbert and Elizabeth were going to have to stay around her's tonight. No way would she let them go home alone. God knows what could have happened.

Lien decided to make the most of her time and she got out the piece of paper that Mei gave her. She opened it to see a little message.

Dear Lien,

Thank you so much for being honest with me. You are truly so sweet. I would love to meet you again. Maybe for a coffee? Well, if you want to , I have put my phone number below.

Lots of love, Mei xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Lien quickly pulled out her green cell phone and entered the number with shaking fingers. She entered Mei's name into the phone and placed a heart emoji next to it. Why was she so excited, It was almost as if it was love at first sight. She shook her head. She was acting like a love-struck middle school girl. It had been years since she last felt like this.

As soon as she entered the number into her phone she texted Mei about meeting up again. Lien knew this adorable café near to where she lived. Yes, that was perfect! Lien suddenly felt proud as she hit the send button. She put her phone back in her pocket and waited. About 2 minutes later she checked it again, seeing if Mei texted back. She repeated this action a couple of times before finally receiving a message. Her heart hammered against her chest as she unlocked her phone and opened up her messages. Mei had texted back. Lien grinned and started to read the text.

**Text from Mei 3 12:48 am:**

**That sounds fantastic! ****( ****・****ω****・****)****つ****. ****How about around 3 pm tomorrow? I have the day free so maybe afterwards we can do some shopping!****(=^-ω-^=)**

**Mei xx**

Lien loved the emojis Mei placed after every sentence. It showed how sweet and innocent Mei actually was. The Asian quickly texted back saying that she couldn't wait. She shoved the phone back into her pocket as she noticed the taxi stopping at Lien's flat. She looked to her left and saw that Elizabeth had fallen asleep and she was leaning on her shoulder. Her breath thick with alcohol, making Lien recoil slightly. Lien felt guilty for having to wake her up, but Lien wasn't exactly the strongest so there was no way she could pick up Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and yawed. "Are we here yet?" She whispered. Lien nodded and giggled. She felt like their mother. She unbuckled Gilbert's seatbelt and he opened his door, stumbling out. Well, that was one way to do it. Elizabeth followed, almost tripping over Gilbert who was on the floor.

Lien quickly paid the taxi driver and go out. She helped Gilbert up and put his arm on her shoulder so she could help stabilise him. Elizabeth opened the front door which led to the entrance of the flat. Lien thanked her. The Hungarian then skipped over to the elevator and pressed the up button, causing the doors to open. She yelped at the sudden surprise.

"Elizabeth, please quieten down, people are sleeping" She said, causing Elizabeth to pout and mumble an apology. Lien literally ragged Gilbert into the lift making sure his legs didn't catch any clothing on the doors. Elizabeth pressed the 4th floor button which led to Lien's flat.

The elevator made a ding noise when the doors opened. Elizabeth helped drag Gilbert out of the lift. Each girl had a leg each. Gilbert wined as he started to get carpet burns on the back of his neck. Elizabeth pulled at his leg to stop him from making noises, which worked.

Once they were in Lien's flat, gilbert fell asleep on the sofa and Lien let Elizabeth sleep in the spare bedroom as long as she promised not to throw up in the bedroom, but in the bathroom.

After cleaning up a little, she decided to go to sleep as well. Lien climbed into bed and fell asleep smiling, thinking about the beautiful Asian girl with long, soft, brown hair and a cheeky sweet smile.

She believed it was love at first sight.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: **Hey lovely people! Scott here. I just want to say thanks for reading this a stuff and yeah. Reviews make me very, very happy. Anyway, on with the story…**

Lien woke up surprisingly early. She usually laid in bed until 12 pm on Saturdays. But today she wanted to have a great start because today was the day she was going to me Mei. The Vietnamese girl sat up in bed, suddenly feeling regret and she started to panic. _What if she won't meet me? Why did I say what I did? This is so embarrassing!_ She thought about scenarios such as if Mei actually hated Lien and was just being nice, or if Lien managed to make a massive fool of herself during their meet up. Then she paused. _Is this a date? _She smiled at that, taking a few deep breaths to steady her breathing. "Everything is going to be fine. Relax, Lien," She said to herself as she got up to go and have a shower.

Lien thought a lot about the date that was happening tonight. She thought about what she was going to wear, what style she should put her hair up in what make up she was going to put on. Lien hardly ever put on makeup, she thought it was useless and too much hassle, but when she wanted to impress someone, she'd put on something more that some mascara and lip gloss.

As she was singing, one of her favourite songs popped into her head. " Am I wrong~ for thinking we could be something for real~ Am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see-," She instantly stopped as the bathroom door suddenly slammed open, causing her to scream loudly. Lien couldn't work out who the intruder was due to the fact that the shower doors were all steamed up. She was about to ask who it was until she heard someone throwing up, presumably into the toilet. "Elizabeth?" She asked.

"uurgg…" The person moaned. Yep, that was her. Oh great, Lien was so looking forward to this part. The hangover. Lien was never really into drinking that much, she hated the burning taste that it gave you when you drank it, or the fact that she would get really confident when drunk and tell everyone a secret she was trying so hard to keep and of course, the awful pain of hangovers. Well, she wouldn't mind a bottle of cider occasionally…

Lien finished washing the conditioner out of her hair and grabbed her towel, stepping out of the shower. She secured the cloth and walked over to Elizabeth, holding the Hungarian's hair up away from her mouth so that she didn't get any vomit in it. Lizzie lifted her head from the bottom of the toilet bowl and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Lien recoiled but didn't say anything, and covered up her disgust by flushing the toilet. Elizabeth mumbled an apology and thanked Lien for being so supportive. Lien brushed the praise off. She usually didn't know what to say when people complimented her.

As Elizabeth started to get undressed to get into the shower, Lien decided that now was a good time to leave the bathroom, not before getting Elizabeth some pain-killers and a towel.

Today was probably not going to go as well as she planned…


End file.
